The present invention is related to a device for determining the position of a structural element having at least a scale composed of regularly spaced markings.
The exact determination of the position of any structural element compared with another fixed element plays a leading part in precision mechanics. This is especially true for machinetools having to perform any kind of work where desired accuracy cannot be obtained manually, but requires the help of automatic handling apparatus.